This invention relates in general to the construction of printing devices and, in particular, to a new and useful printing device for printing cylindrical objects which includes a rotatable workpiece support and rotatable printing stereotype which are interengaged and which are driven by a transmission to effect a fixed angular velocity speed ration therebetween.